There's no Fault in Heaven
by chandlermellark
Summary: "The thing I hate about heaven is that I had to wait a year to see you but you only had to wait a day." - Hazel Grace (There's no fault in Heaven)
1. Chapter 1

Augustus's POV

I left her. I can't believe I left the girl who made me the happiest human in the world.

Why didn't I stay and fight like she does?

Why was I coward and just left, left her behind?

I start my descent up the golden staircase with the others who died today. I look down at me now. I wear a white t-shirt and white jeans. I notice something.

My leg, my amputated leg. It's now a normal leg. A leg with a bone! And skin!

I start walking.

'Okay?' I hear a girl's voice say. I look behind me and I see her there calling me. Waving me back. I want to go back down. I try but something tells me not to. I see the people around me look too. How do they know Hazel?

They start to walk down the stairs. What are they doing? I watch them. When they reach the bottom of the staircase and stretch their arms out as if they tried to grab something.

I hear things like _'Promise you'll catch me?', 'I love you so much thank-you for saving me.' _as they all reach towards Hazel.

I wanted to shout at them for feeling my girlfriend. But then...

I see them fall. It was a trick. A temptation to see whether they would end up in hell.

I carry on walking. I see a light. It's getting closer, I'm reaching the top.

When I finally reach the top. I see a beautiful (not Hazel beautiful) woman with white wings going light blue at the tips. She greets me.

'Good evening Mr Waters, welcome to Heaven. My name is Sarah, I am your guardian angel! The first thing I need to inform you about is that in heaven a year on earth lasts an earth day. So I'm sure tomorrow we will have a surprise for you.' She says to me smiling big.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I ask.

'You'll just have to wait until tomorrow.' She smirks. 'Okay first we will take you to your living area. You have a small house to yourself and anybody you wish to share it with.'

There was only one person I want to share it with but she's not here.

She carries on, 'You are allowed to have children here but they will never know about the earth below unless you want them to be transported into another woman and know about the world and they won't know you but will see you in their dreams and nightmares. You allowed to be a guardian angel to any person born today of your choosing, you do not have to be a guardian angel but it is fun and you get to find out the truth of the world and meet the ting that runs the Universe. Those are the only things I think you need to know, Oh! Yes you get your wings coloured according to your personality. We chose blue fading into deep purple at the tips.'

'Okay sounds good to me.' I say.

'It looks like Winter is arriving in Earth it's getting darker. You'd better get some rest, big day tomorrow.' She says. She hugs me and taps my back. 'If you feel any pain in your back during the night it's because your wings are growing.' She looks at me and I stare into her ocean blue eyes. 'Don't worry Gus you won't be alone for long.'

She touches my head and says something under her breath. I'm transported to an amazing apartment in a beautiful white and shining building. It had one bedroom and bathroom, a nicely furnished living room/kitchen. I walk into my bedroom and take off my top, slide under the satin sheets and as my head hits the silk pillow I fall asleep. I dream about her.

I wake up the next morning to my doorbell ringing. I slip on my shirt again and run my fingers through my hair.

I walk the door and open it. I see Hazel.

'Here's your surprise.' She says.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why're you here?' I stutter.

'I died. Isn't that obvious?' She says letting herself in. Her deep blue wings brush against my shoulder.

'How're your parents doing? I know how much you mean to them.'

'They're okay. I saw them at my funeral, they cried a lot. Isaac went.'

'Oh that's nice.'

The awkward silence is deafening. I discreetly do the awkward turtle behind my back.

'So how'd it happen. You know, the dying part.' I say breaking the silence.

'Oh um.. I need the toilet, excuse me one moment Gus.' She says running to the bathroom. She's hiding something from me. Why would she do that? She loves me. I knock on the door.

'Hazel, is everything alright?' I ask, 'Why won't you tell me how it happened? We all know it's to do with your crappy lungs!'

'I don't wanna talk about it!' She shouts at me.

'Why not?! Being your boyfriend I think I deserve to know!'

'Oh Really! Because you're my boyfriend you have to know everything about me! Why don't you just have a webcam attached to my jeans!' She shouts again. I hear the toilet flush.

'Why can't I just found out how you died?' I say calmly.

'Okay fine. I-I killed myself. I gotta go.' She says walking past me. I put my arm to stop her.

'What do you mean you killed yourself?' I ask sternly.

'Come on Gus you're smarter than this, you know what kill yourself means!'

'Why?! Your family loved you! You had friends!'

'Yeah but I spent one year without you and I couldn't carry on so I took out my cannulas, tied them around my neck and hung myself just above my bed but just before I died I cut the cannulas so I fell on my bed and it looked like I'd relapsed or something.'

'I am disappointed in you. You are a smart girl. You're better than that.'

'I know but I did a trial year before I decided to kick the bucket.'

'I'm still disappointed in you but I'm so glad you're here.' I move my arm and kiss her.

'Okay?' She asks.

'Okay.' I answer. We sit on the sofa. She rests her head on my chest as I play with her fingers. She begins to fall asleep.

The phone starts ringing. I reach over and pick up.

Me: Hello?

Sarah: Good Morning, Mr Waters, it's your guardian angel.

Me: Oh hi Sarah.

Sarah: I understand your surprise arrived today! It's a shame how she died isn't it?

Me: Yeah I just found out...

Sarah: So Mr Waters I was wondering whether I could speak to Miss Lancaster?

Me: She's asleep right now. Can I take a message.

Sarah: Do you have a notepad or a pen around?

Me: No why?

Sarah: You need a pen and notepad to write down the message, Mr Waters.

Me: I can just remember it.

Sarah: I doubt that will work Mr Waters, I have been watching you over the last 18 days. But I trust your judgement so go ahead and "remember it" without writing it down.

Me: Okay that's nice Sarah, what's the message?

Sarah: Miss Lancaster's parents seemed to have conceived another child a few minutes ago, well 2 weeks ago in Earth Time. We were wondering if Miss Lancaster would like to be that child's Guardian Angel?

Me: What? Mr and Mrs Lancaster had another child! I though they weren't able?

Sarah: Well Mrs Lancaster won't find out until her 6th month of pregnancy which is in 2 hours so I suggest you tell Miss Lancaster as soon as possible.

Me: Okay thank-you Sarah. I'll pass on the message.

Sarah: Goodbye Mr Waters.

Me: Bye then, Sarah.

How am I going to tell Hazel?


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my eyes close a few minutes after I put the phone down.

_Dream_

_A white bus appears in front of me. A chinese driver waves me over. I walk up the steps to him._

_"Excuse me sir, are you Mr Waters?" He asks me._

_"Yes, can I help you?" I ask._

_"Take this." He hands me a cup of really hot chicken soup._

_"What should I do with it?"_

_"Give it to Mrs Lancaster. She is pregnant and grieving over the loss of her daughter." He points to a much older looking Mrs Lancaster._

_"Gus, is that you?" She asks._

_"I was asked to give you this." I hand her the chicken soup. She gulps it down. Her image starts to flicker from her to a skeleton with cut cannula tubes draped on her shoulder. _

_"Goodbye Gus..." Mrs Lancaster says. The image finally settles on the skeleton. It grabs my throat and throws me into a pile of broken glass. It scratches me and hits me all over._

_"When were you going to tell me Gus?" It says in Hazel's voice. "WAKE UP!"_

_End Dream _

"WAKE UP GUS!" I feel her spit on my cheek. I open my eyes and squint so I see her properly. Her face is streaked with tears. "Gus! You're here! I thought your spirit had returned to Earth!"

"That can happen?"

"Yeah didn't your guardian angel tell you? It can happen at anytime when a baby needs a spirit." She says.

"Okay I'm scared now." We laugh.

"Do you know what I hate about Heaven?

"You hate something about Heaven? What is it?"

"The thing I hate about Heaven is that I had to wait a year to see you but you only had to wait a day." She says. She looks behind me. "Why is the phone flashing?"

"Maybe it's voicemail."

"I'll check." She stands up and walks over to the phone. She picks it up and presses a button to put it on speaker.

_**Hello Miss Lancaster, it's your guardian angel Marcel. I just wanted to let you know that your mother is pregnant and needs a guardian angel. We wanted you to be the baby's guardian angel. Please visit the royal palace by 9 pm tonight if you are interested. Make it quick the baby is going to be born at midnight. My colleague Sarah left a message with Mr Waters so you should know all this information already.**_

She puts the phone down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks quietly.

"I was going to I promise." I say.

"It's okay."

"Okay. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out about it and see what I can do. It can't be that bad. It's my younger sibling. I should be there for it."

"But what if we're not allowed to live together."

She comes over to me and sits on my lap. "Then I won't take the job." She smiles and kisses me.

"You know what I wanna do?"

"I can guess and okay!" She kisses me again.

She throws on her top and I pull on my boxers. She lies down next to me on my bed.

"I am in love with you Hazel Grace." I whisper into her ear as pull her close into my chest.

"I am in love with you Gus." Her eyes flutter closed. I glanced at the clock. The time was 4 pm.

We sleep for the second time that day. I open my eyes after a few hours to see bright green/brown smiling eyes looking back at me.

"Evening sleeping beauty."She says. She kisses me.

"What time is it?"

"8:30. I have to leave now."

"You might wanna wear something more formal."

"Like what?"

"Well check in the closet. I think that we're supposed to get the amount of clothes that we need but they're all white." She walks over to the closet and looks inside. She picks out a skirt suit. She rubs her hand on it and suddenly it appears on her body.

"Woah! That's cool!" She says. "I'll go now. I'll see you when I get back."

"I hope you get on okay! Okay?"

"Okay." She says kissing my head. She leaves and I sit here scared.


End file.
